


Скандал

by Dreaming_Cat



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Cat/pseuds/Dreaming_Cat





	Скандал

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scandal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16431) by thirstyrobot. 



\- Вот и все, Дживс. Мы пропали. Тетя Агата знает.  
  
Я застыл.  
  
\- Знает? - я затаил дыхание в надежде, что просто не так понял.  
  
\- Знает.  
  
Бер… нет. Мистер Вустер – кем он был, кем бы остался, если бы не моя слабость, кем он должен оставаться – уныло навалился на край кухонного стола.  
  
\- У меня есть три дня, чтобы жениться на девушке, которую тетя для меня выберет, иначе она упрячет меня под замок. Даже не хочу думать, куда именно,- он поднял на меня покрасневшие и опухшие глаза, его нижняя губа задрожала.  
  
\- Не думаю, что ты сможешь вытащить нас на этот раз, старина, - сказал он со вздохом.  
  
Я страстно хотел обнять его, шептать успокаивающие слова, но не мог. Я знал, что должен сделать.  
  
\- Очень хорошо, сэр, - сказал я и, должен признаться, не смягчил свой тон, даже зная, что это его ранит.  
  
Я прошел мимо него в свою комнату и достал чемоданы из-под кровати. Тут же я услышал стук шагов, проследовавших за мной.  
  
\- Дживс! Что ты делаешь?  
  
\- Собираю свои вещи, сэр, - сказал я, не поворачиваясь к нему - этого я бы вынести не смог.  
  
\- Пока у миссис Грегсон есть повод охранять вас от всевозможных слухов, но она перестанет это делать, как только вы женитесь. Для меня будет лучше немедленно покинуть страну.  
  
\- Так значит на этом все? Ты просто отправишься на все четыре стороны?  
  
\- Это самый мудрый курс действий, который поможет избежать тюрьмы, сэр.  
  
\- Куда ты едешь? - его голос был слабым и грустным, и, повернувшись к нему, я убедился, что выглядит мистер Вустер так же.  
  
Он сгорбился в дверном проеме, обхватив себя руками, его обычная весёлость, которую я так любил, испарилась.  
  
\- Думаю, Франция окажется достаточно надежным местом.  
  
\- Мне нравится Франция, - сказал он, глядя в пространство, как будто мог ее увидеть. - Помнишь тот небольшой коттедж у гор с черничными садами и восхитительными закатами?  
  
\- Очень ярко, сэр, - ответил я. Мой голос надломился.  
  
\- Тебя не арестуют, если ты уедешь во Францию? И не посадят под замок?  
  
\- Это маловероятно.  
  
\- Тогда и меня они арестовать не смогут, верно? - он пересек пространство между нами, вырвав рубашку из моих рук и обхватив меня за талию. - Мы же будем там в безопасности, да? - надежда в его голосе разбивала мне сердце. Я надеялся уберечь себя от боли, чтобы проверить его таким образом, проверить силу чувства между нами из-за страха внезапно потерять его однажды.  
  
\- Вы не сможете вернуться в Англию, пока ваша тетя жива, а возможно и никогда. Вам придется оставить ваших друзей, семью, дом…  
  
Он перебил меня, крепко сжав руками, и промурлыкал мне в шею:  
  
\- Глупый ты осел, _ты и есть_ мой дом.


End file.
